The Killed
by eriostories
Summary: What if you were the only one tat knew about something? What if you not could tell it to someone else? What if you had to fix something Deadly yourself and you were not prepared at all?
1. the killed

He was just laying on the floor. He didn`t move. He didn't move at all. The cold cut like a sharp silverarrow in my marrow when I looked at his head. It was full of blood. When I turned away from the head was it to late. A dark shape stood in front of me. I could only see the outline and the next moment everything was completely black. I did not remember anything anymore. I could not hear anything. Everything was completely wrong. I had no feelings. I didn't felt sad, I didn't felt happy. I didn't felt pain. There was nothing that happened. It was only dark, but somehow I felt like the room rotated. I was none. Suddenly I woke up. My bloodshot eyes popped up. It was foggy. My body didn't worked as it should. Everytime I moved I felt convulsions in my skeleton. I remembered everything. I had failed when it counted most. I looked around me and… I discovered that I was somewhere else. I was no longer in the terrible dark house, that lay in a not very much brighter forest. Where all the trees resembled the monsters that stretched up to tear you to pieces, only to drink your blood and eat your flesh and eventually crush your bones with just their jaw. It was an absolutely barbaric forest I had been in. It stemmed from another dimension in a totally different time. Now I was on that mountain I'd been a hour ago. There was something mysterious happened. Sun went down for the second time today. Had I been given a second chance? Had someone set back the time to help me? It had already gone ten minutes, so I decided not to stand there and use up more time. It was only 13 minutes left - am not sure how I knew it, but I guess I just had a feeling - for the evil to attack the violent damaged, innocent humans. With these thoughts in mind, I ran down the mountain and through the woods where there was only death and misery. I could feel the wind flow against my face like it was trying to dovetail me. I had a minute left. I pushed my body to the outermost. My feet was burning – not literal, cause then I had looked like a clown with burning feet and a nice red bloody face – and the pain was pushing my eyes to focus. One step wrong and it would all be over. I thought I would make it, but when I stood outside the house I heard a scream that was so loud that it could have waked up the dead. I stretched my arm out and – The doorknob was warmer than a room can get when you offer Hades tea - pushed down the doorknob. The doorknob just kinked and fell off. The scream cut like lightning through the air and drilled into my eardrums, until it finally hit the mountainside and came rushing back like an echo in the speed of light. It went back and forth – if you ever heard a rooster crow in the morning you can imagine that just 100 times worse - several times through the air. I looked after possible ways to get in. I focused my eyes to they felt like poison was dripping in them. All I saw was mossy stone and ruined wind… There. It was a window. It reminded me more of an empty frame than a window. Almost all the glass was broken. I rushed to the window and climbed in with the hope that all of them had survived. I ran up the stairs. The stair was made of wood and they was mossy. I could see the door. The upper stairs started to collapse under my feet. I took a sneak-peak out if the window – this window was much longer up in the shack and it was not broken, it only had some few scratches. No! It was too late. The black lightning outside was black as a raven. It went through the clouds and tore trees in several pieces before they fell down on the ground. The smell of rotten flesh started seeping through my nose. I continued to run up the unstable stairs, while the cold was so intense that it almost stopped my heart. I came to the door. I didn't care. I kicked – I wish I had thought on this before – in the mossy door that probaly had fell apart if I only had touched it with my pinky finger. When I entered the room I saw blood along the walls and a large bloodpit on the floor. There was a person there, but it was not the person I was looking for. The dead body that lay in front of me was a complete stranger. He had a bit of bark in his mouth. I approached cautiously. The man was almost recently dead. The fresh blood floated to the wooden cracks in the floor and I could hear from the first floor drip, drip… it was quite a long time and then it started again. The silence in this house freaked me out. He was not breathing. I went closer to him. I took the bark out of the mouth of the poor stranger. It was a message written by the strange mans blood. When I read the note, it was a cold which almost ensured that I died while I read the note. As the cold wasn't enough was the smell of rotten flesh – Yes, I know this is recently killed body, but pay attention and I will explain – made it almost impossible to breed. I brought my hands to my neck. If someone had seen me right now, they would guaranteed thought I was a psycho that tried to suicide by strangling. He saw me! He thought I was a psycho. I didn't think he could think, cause he was an old rotten dead body. I forced myself to read the bloody letter. The message said:  
'' To late! You tried. You failed, and now you are going to pay your soul." Yeay! A shape I didn't even know wanted to take my soul. The loud screams cut through the air and it felt like my ears was bleeding. My heart pumped faster and faster. A moon beam stroke over the dead body and I saw a handle sticking out of his chest I could glimmer something. It was a shaft. I dragged it out with all my powers. It was really stuck. I think the many years of knewing a dead human gave the dagger a sick idea of it was never going to get in so bad company again. I lifted gently the shaft and then a long sharp silver blade appeared. I held the dagger in my hand. Quickly I attached the dagger to my belt. I ran down the crumbling stairs – jumped over some of the stairs I accidently had ruined - while steps rumbled behind me. When I came into the living room I could hear a – probaly just the dripping I heard from the fresh bodies blood that floated down in the cracks - faint dripping. I walked toward the basement door and saw a hole in the floor. A dagger had made a hole in the attic floor and now dripped blood into the living room. But wait! Blood doesn't go up. Regular blood drips down. I saw one blood drop fly from the floor hole and up to the hole in the second floor. At the same time one blood drop from the second floor felled down. I saw up. In the roof of blue blood it was written Welcome to… – and the most scary thing by it all was this little happy face at the end - happy hell . Sen was extra scary because there was not any furniture there. The only thing that was there was blood tracking and creepy dancing shadows. Around the happy hell mark it was 13 candles. In the middle of the smiley face was the candlestick that cleanliness 13 candles. 3 of them was already on fire. They had not a regular flame. They had a white spooky flame that lived its own life. Of course. Of course it had to be a white flame that braked the law of gravity. Poff! I saw toward the middle of the two holes. The two blood drops collided. I heard a very load scream from the basement. The blood drops turned in to a black, round core. The core was circling as a soul was trapped inside of it and tried to escape. The core turned purple and shot a purple lightning to one of the unlighted candles. The candle got lighted with an intense white flame. I stormed to the basement door. I ran to fast splintered the door in pieces. As the bungler I was I tumbled down the hole stair. I ended up laying on my back in the basement with serious pains. I could hear heavy shoes hitting the floor as it was an enemy. The steps come towards me. My eyes was wide open. To white eyes stared at me as I was the next meal. "A young soul" thundered a voice that was loud as a loaded pistol in action "just what I needed". "Fight me" said I so brave I was able to and tried to sound tougher than I was. I was terrified! The fear grew in me like wildfire. I tried to get up. A black shoe hammered me to the floor. My body gone down first. My head was still trying to keep up before it was tossed against the floor. My eyes opened like a bison would run if he stood in a lion pack. The first thing I noticed: lights was off Gradually my eyes were accustomed to the pitch-dark and I could see the outline of a body that sat chained in the corner of the wall. Now that I could see the outline of the person in the corner, I could also see the outline of the evil creature that had trampled on me. He had a large heavy armor metal on himself – he reminded me of a black knight - and he had two long sharp knives as weapons. I could see it for me. A sign on colosseum: Dagger vs full armored, dark knight. The best I could do was to say: "Hi friend" and smile to the death. The only place he not had armor was is eyes. Before I knew it he had started running towards me. I jumped to the side and he runs into the wall, he missed only a few centimeters from hitting me with that sword. I stood up quickly. I let him make the first move. This time I was prepared. He fluctuated the knife straight to my head and I got down just in time. I took a chance and swung the knife straight against his hand. That made it easier! That made it a lot easier. I had not seen it before but he didn't had any armor on his hands. I was grated out of my thoughts when I got struck by one knife and got a tear in my right arm. The pain was over the limit. The adrenaline pumped through my blood and my vision got sharper. My moves got smoother and my brain thought faster. I sprinted right against him. I swung my dagger and tried to hit the eyes, but I didn't managed it. I had hit exactly on the edge of his armor. The evil had become very angry and rushed toward me. This time he swung one knife under me. I jumped and barely had time to not losing my legs. I kicked the murder with all my powers in he's back. He seemed a little unstable, so I swung the dagger against him and hit in the left eye. He was mad with rage and he brandished he's knives everywhere. He hit me in my right arm again, so I had to take the dagger in his left hand. I did not have a single chance to hit him with the dagger. I sucked with my left hand. It was completely impossible to use it, and now I stood with a dagger and tried to kill someone. I was completely desperate, so I sent the knife through the air, but did not hit the heart. It hit the second eye. He could not see, but he was still dangerous. Yea! A murder that almost was cowered in armored had to knives, was blind and had a dagger sticking out from he's right eye. If you wonder how an impaled eye looks like you can think of something like jelly that is crushed as window. The crushed eye was totally whit, except the red veins. Without thinking, I ran to the person that was sitting in the corner. It felt like to ever to get to him and sometimes I was almost killed by the murder. A knife was laying on the side of the person in chains. This was to easy. This was to easy. The knife was the key to getting the person free. I knew it was a trap, but I grabbed the knife anyway. Nothing happened. I ran to the person. I started cutting of the persons chains. The temparature in the room fell abruptly to MP (freeze point). The cold in the room was threatening with freezing of my hands. The person was in to bad shape to know that he was free. I could feel it before I noticed it. The murder's knife was nailed in my back. I could feel the blade slowly glide out again. I should probaly lay on the floor and die because of that, but it just gave me an adrenaline rush. I turned around. I barely flit from he's knife and throwed me up on the back of his armor. I climbed to I hang by he's neck. I could feel a warm shaft. I closed my hands around it. I ripped it out. I stretched my arm back after all my powers. And then… I hewed.


	2. A girl with the name ?

I could hear the sound of bones that got smashed. It was only one problem. I had not smashed my dagger in the murders eyes yet. I was teared out of my thoughts when I crushed into the wall. Why? I was so close, but I was so far away. I saw a Rottweilers mouth that was dangerously close to my face. Eveything turned white – The ''everything-turned-black-thing'' is used way to many times – and I could hear the dog snarled at me. The murder took my foot in his hands and started dragging me after the floor. My head bumped in the floor – Yeay! A crazy murderer are dragging be after my foots so my head hobble in the cement floor – and I could hear the murderers shoe pounding the first step in the stair. I could feel my head hit 3-4 steps and then I blacked out. I woke up when someone bitch-slapped me. "Wake up, you moron" I could hear a voice say. My eyes slipped up. How the – all you need to now is that the word had something with hades to do – am I still alive. I could not feel anything of my body. I was like only hanging with a rope from the roof by my neck, but I thought that could not be the reason I couldn't feel anything. "get me down" I screamed. "what? No thank you or you saved my life. I looked down. A girl stood on the floor. She stood on something so she seemed higher than she was. She stood on… She stood on top of the murder. "Get off him, he's dangerous!" "I don't believe you" she said cold. "I mean it" I yelled – I don't know how I was able to speak, I should have been dead after hanging so long after the rope – so loud that I could hear the crows fly away. "then am surprised" she said. "Why" I said wondering. "I haven't seen a single person that makes a treat when they are dead, have you?" she replied. I tried to say something, but my muth would not incidence with me. I was left without saying a word. Finally my mouth worked: "Can you help me down of here, or are you just going to leave me hanging?" I asked. "I haven't decided yet" she said playfully. She walked in a circle on the floor, but after some few seconds she bowed down and picked up she looked at it like it was a mirror before she abruptly throwed it with an overnatural speed. In the half second I had to think I thought she was going to kill me. I could hear the rope got teared in pieces. I fell like a tree that is getting hewed down and it the wooden floor pretty hard. "Hey" I said very pissed. "Relax, I just did what you asked me to." She said repellent. "So what are you doing here?" I asked her. "I was born here" she answered resolutely. She answered fast. Way to fast. I wondered if she just joked or if she was serious, it was hard to tell. "What is your name?" I tried. "I don't have a name" she answered fast, again. I decided to try one last thing "When was you born?" "Last time I checked 2 hours ago" she answered fast like she was programmed to say it. "So you haven't checked the watch on – after what I could see she looked like she was 13 years old – about 13 years. It seemed like she was broken out of the scary-robot-trance. "No, Am serious. I was born to hours ago." She answered normal. I just found out that I had sat on the floor the hole time, so I got up and brushed the dust off my clothes. "Can you tell me why you killed the murder?" I asked. "who" she asked. "The guy you are standing on" I said. She saw down and then she saw up again. She did it so fast that it almost looked as she nod. Her eyes stared into my eyes like a camera blitz. Her eyes turned white and with an extremely deep voice that belonged to a grown man she said: "He made me"


	3. introducing

"What happened?" I asked scared. "What?" she replied as nothing had happened. "Your eyes, Your eyes" I stemmed. "what about them?" she asked and looked at me wondering as I was a freak. "your eyes, white" I said and got suddenly an sick idea in my head that I wanted to grab the rope, put it around my neck and hang there until I died. "That was just some of the remains" she answered normal. "remains?" I asked and my head started to threat with blowing of because the pieces wouldn't fall into place. "Why are you asking so many questions?" she asked a little bit annoyed as her eyes flickered between blue, green, brown, grey and… yellow? And purple? "I don't have bearing on how the – I have no idea how to write the words in a nice way – you could kill the murder so easy while I failed when I had ripped he's eyes out." Offhand she answered: "Come on, you was a part off the circle, you of all people should now why." I think I looked more like a question mark than a person, because she grimaced and her hands got a white aura. A piece of broken glass came flying dangerously close to my neck. " You tried killed me" I said loud. My heart started beating faster. "only almost" she directed. I picked up a dagger. I ran towards her. I prepared the knife and then… And then I nailed the knife blade to her chest. Her eyes stopped flickering and her eye-colour stopped on purple. I loosened my grip from the dagger and let the body fall. Behind me I could feel someone hit me hard. "You idiot" a voice screamed in my ear "You wasted one of my lives. I looked behind me. The same girl stood there. I saw back. The body was GONE. "Please don't kill me" I tried and shrunk me together. "Relax, I wont kill you, but I swear if you try to find out how many lives I have, I will kill you and you wont wake up" she warned me. "we have to leave." She said as something was bothering her. I just stood still: "Why s… She interrupted me. "Follow me, I will explain everything on the way.

 **I am not sure if I want to continue with this story or make a new one. Please tell me what you think in a review. And if you want to make the story more realistic can you affect the story in a review. I will not write every ones review in the story, but I will try to pick out some of the best ideas!**


	4. start of a new life

"Please don't kill me" I tried and shrunk me together. "Relax, I will not kill you, but I swear if you try to find out how many lives I have, I will kill you and you will not wake up" she warned me. "We have to leave." She said as something was bothering her. I just stood still: "Why s… She interrupted me. "Follow me, I will explain everything on the way. I followed her without saying a word. After a while we walked pass a pit. I saw myself. I was changed! My eyes was reflecting every color they saw. "Are you going to tell me what that is going on?" I asked rude. "Shhj!" she said loud, but it was like she was afraid someone would hear her. "We are alone. What are you afraid of" I insisted. "MEEEE!" a voice that could make a huge clear pit fly hundreds of miles thundered behind me. The voice was deep. The smell of rotten flesh filled the air. My skin turned into gooseflesh. The loud sound hit a mountain and come back again. The air come flowing to me and it tilted me over. I couldn't move. Someone controlled my muscles. I started levitating. I got sat down on my feet and I could finally move again. I don't know why, but the words just streamed free from my mouth: "can I call you Nirvana?" She growled as answer. " bad timing?" the air got smashed out of me. I stood still, but something was powerfull enough to beat the air out of me without moving me. I saw on the girl. She was totally concentrated. I saw in front of me. They was trapped in a black fog. Thousands of souls sprinted down eachother to get to me first, they didn't wouldn't sing me a – after their look on me – lullaby. I think the only reason I wasn't dead was the blue aura that surrounded them. The girl collapsed and the soul started breaking out of the black fog. My first thought you ask? Oh, crap! My second? Run! My third? Am screwed! I had to help the girl, but the thought of dying wasn't that tempting. I don't know what happened next. The most I just did of myself on impulse. I waved my hand in a half circle from left to right. I turned my hand 115 degrees to left and made a triangle. The triangle started glowing in red and white and then it turned to this symbol ≤ . The demons got sucked into it. It blitzed in white when everyone was sucked up and disappeared. I started feeling tired. Very tired. I had to. I had to sleep. I would have fallen asleep if not the birds had started singing their beautiful song. The girls eyes started slipping. I could hear her breathing weakly. She motioned to me that I had to come closer. I leaned towards her mouth. "I like it" she said peacefully. "What" I asked "what do you like?" "The name" she answered quite "Nirvana= "of souls." "I like it" she said sleepy. I didn't hear more. I listened closely. I couldn't hear her words. I couldn't hear breath. I couldn't hear her. "Don't leave me" I yelled. I tried to yell into her ear: "You will regret leaving me here!" I had this feeling. I had this annoying feeling of that all was lost. The only thing that was more annoying that all was lost, was that I did not had any idea of what I had lost or why. I let my hand glide over her eyes and close them slowly and quiet. I could feel something wet slip of my chin. A tear dropped to the ground. It's fascinating isn't it? How the world can make a life, How this life can be glorious? How this life doesn't have a fate before you make your own? How the world can take a life. Rip everything you have close out of your hands and throw it in the garbage. I couldn't look at her longer. I raised me up and brushed dust of my clothes. I started walking away. I could hear my steps to the grass. Everything else was just distant harshness. Suddenly my mouth started smiling and I could hear it. How lovely it was. How glad I was. How much I loved that cute, teasingly sound. My hole body got filled with harmony. That words I will remember for the rest of my life.

"Was that a threat?"


End file.
